


Knee High Socks

by Esselle



Series: Better Late Than Never [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Canon Universe, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Guest Appearance: Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Shouyou's eyes are closing. "You're warm."</p><p>"It only feels that way because you are hellaciously cold," Koushi tells him. Shouyou squints up at him and he chuckles. "That means your hands are <i>cold as hell</i>, Hinata Shouyou."</p><p>Those same cold hands trace down the column of Koushi's spine, first one, then the other, and Koushi shivers, a little tremble that drags from his waist up to his neck.</p><p>"So maybe you should <i>warm me up</i>, Sugawara Koushi." '</p><p>--</p><p>Shouyou is cold and the kotatsu is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knee High Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Though there's really no need for background on this, Hinata, Suga, and Kageyama live together and are in a long-term relationship, going on about two years at this point. 
> 
> that's it thats all u need to know╰(▔∀▔)╯

It's snowing again.

Koushi wraps his fingers around his cup of tea and savors the warmth. He scrunches in on himself, like he can fit more of his body into his two layers of sweaters and flannel pajama pants if he just tries hard enough. He has the blanket from the kotatsu draped over his lap, but it's not doing him any good because their kotatsu is not working.

It's snowing again, and the kotatsu is broken. He sighs. The heating coils seem to have given out, and while they'll _survive_ (at least until Tobio gets home later that afternoon from his practice with a new one), it does make for a cold morning.

He is just contemplating trying to get some of his reports from work done when the wonderfully horrible sensation of something frigid and icy on the back of his neck nearly startles him into flinging his tea across the room. Very, very calmly, he sets it down on the kotatsu and tilts his head back.

Shouyou stands directly behind him. Koushi and Tobio have long since discovered that their tiny boyfriend's well-hidden ability to be quiet manifests itself exponentially in direct relation to how cold his hands and feet are. Right now they are essentially blocks of solid ice, and Koushi hadn't even heard his impending doom coming.

"Shouyou. Sweetheart. Your hands are a little cold."

Shouyou's face crumples. "All of me is a lot cold."

This is apparent. Shouyou has a cotton-candy-pink knit hat jammed down over his flyaway orange hair (it's Natsu's, it clashes terribly), a thick scarf wrapped around his neck and chin, a laughably enormous blue sweater (Tobio's) over two t-shirts, and slouching, star patterned pajama pants (Koushi's) that he has actually tucked into a pair of thick, fluffy, knee-length socks.

He looks utterly adorable, and Koushi can't, in good conscience, turn him away—not that he was planning on it. He pulls his legs out from under the useless kotatsu to scoot back against the couch, and Shouyou is in his lap in approximately 0.7 seconds. Koushi wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on top of a puffy pink head.

"Can I…" Shouyou starts to ask, and Koushi nods. Shouyou slides his hands up the back of Koushi's shirt, splaying cold fingers over his skin, and Koushi thinks he feels his soul flee his body. Shouyou burrows into him and sighs. "Okay?"

 _Not really,_ Koushi screams inwardly. "It's fine."

"Okay," Shouyou's eyes are closing. "You're warm."

"It only feels that way because you are hellaciously cold," Koushi tells him. Shouyou squints up at him and he chuckles. "That means your hands are _cold as hell,_ Hinata Shouyou."

Those same cold hands trace down the column of his spine, first one, then the other, and he shivers, a little tremble that goes in the opposite direction, dragging from his waist up to his neck.

"So maybe you should _warm me up,_ Sugawara Koushi," Shouyou mutters.

Koushi glances down at him. _Ah ha._ "Is that what you're trying to do, here?"

"I'm just trying to get warm," Shouyou insists. He's started trailing the backs of his hands over Koushi's sides now, running them up and down his ribcage. His knuckles, at least, are slightly warmer, and it feels less like Koushi is cuddling with a poltergeist.

"That's all?" Koushi asks.

"Mm-hmm." He brushes his knuckles over Koushi's belly before flipping his hands back over. Koushi gasps involuntarily at the chill, as much as the feeling of small hands sliding up his stomach, over his chest, cold palms brushing over his nipples. He's not entirely sure it's unpleasant anymore. All his layers are for naught, hiked up to his chest by Shouyou shoving his arms up under them.

"You're going to make _me_ cold, too," Koushi points out.

Shouyou grins. "Are you sure about that?"

"Okay, okay," Koushi laughs. "You win."

It's not like there was ever a chance Shouyou wouldn't. And he knows it, too, by the look on his face when he leans forward to kiss Koushi. His nose is also freezing, unsurprisingly, but his mouth is hot on Koushi's, a delicious counterpoint to all the rest of him. Koushi leans back against the foot of the sofa to take most of his weight so they are pressed together from hip to shoulder, Tobio's soft blue sweater covering most of Koushi's bare skin where Shouyou has rucked up his clothes. The sweater still smells like Tobio, which is why Shouyou likes wearing it, Koushi knows.

Koushi feels the little, insistent swipes of tongue against his lips, opens his mouth to let Shouyou lick into it, and hums his approval when he feels Shouyou dipping inside him. He's always a messy kisser right off the bat, in comparison to Tobio, who is reserved to the point of teasing until he's been worked over. Koushi loves it both ways.

It does not take long, ever, to excite Shouyou. When Koushi lets his hands drift down to hold onto his waist, Shouyou shifts in his lap, and even through both their layers of thick pajama pants, Koushi can feel him. He's not exactly unaffected himself. Slowly, he begins to grind into Shouyou, who breaks their kiss, gasping. He has his hands on Koushi's shoulders, pressing him back into the couch, and he just watches, mesmerized, as Koushi rocks their hips together.

Alright, it's getting a little warm.

"Shouyou," Koushi murmurs, and Shouyou turns half-lidded eyes on him. "You're wearing entirely too much."

"Because I'm cold," Shouyou whispers. He still allows Koushi to lay him back against the cushions strewn about the floor, kissing him all the way down.

"I won't let you be cold," Koushi promises, sneaking in one last brush of his lips against the tip of Shouyou's cold, pink nose before sitting up to assess the situation.

Shouyou truly has on a ridiculous amount of layers. Koushi doesn't quite know where to start. Contemplatively, he unwraps the scarf, sliding the soft material out from under Shouyou's neck. As soon as it's gone, exposing the pale skin of Shouyou's throat to the air, he starts to shiver a little, so Koushi ducks his head down immediately to kiss his throat, his collarbone, mouthing over it. Shouyou turns his head and Koushi smiles, before licking a long, wet line up the side of his neck.

Shivers turn to shudders, and Koushi uses the distraction to his advantage, sucking gently on the line of Shouyou's neck as his hands work downward, fingers sliding into the waistband of the starry pajama bottoms. Shouyou doesn't wear underwear to bed, so that's one less layer to worry about, at least, and when Koushi pulls the pajamas down, he lets his hands skim over bare hips and thighs. Shouyou's hips bump up when Koushi skates his palms over the smaller man's now bare ass, and it's all very sexy until the pajama pants suddenly won't budge any further down Shouyou's legs.

Koushi looks down in confusion, and remembers, right, the socks. He can't help it, he starts laughing. Shouyou cranes his head to look, and then they're both just giggling mid-foreplay, with Shouyou's dick waving in the wind, so to speak.

"Where did you even _find_ these?" Koushi asks, starting to tug the legs of the pajama bottoms free of the socks. They are actual schoolgirl socks, pure snow white, thick and ribbed.

"I bought them!" Shouyou chirps. "They looked cozy, and I was right."

"They do look cozy," Koushi agrees, as he gets the pajamas free at last, pulling them over said socks. And then…

And then he kind of has to stop, and take it in. Shouyou lies beneath him looking up, his hands curled into tiny, loose fists, pink beanie slightly askew with his messy hair fuzzing out from under it. That ludicrously huge sweater, deep blue and hopelessly rumpled and hanging off one shoulder, but still large enough to drape down all the way over his stomach. And then he's bare, lying back with his knees up, so Koushi can see the smooth stretch of the backs of his thighs and the start of the curve of his ass. His cock is pink and hard already, resting against his sweater-clad stomach.

And then to top it all off, those knee high socks. Now falling just below his knees, which are starting to flush warm and rosy, such a sweet contrast to the innocent white socks, slouching down his calves.

"Oh," Koushi breathes. "We're leaving these on."

Shouyou laughs shyly, the sound hitching into a breathy moan halfway through when Koushi pushes his knees apart and slides warm hands down the insides of his thighs. He lets his legs fall open willingly, knees nearly touching the carpet as he butterflies them, so he's laying spread out and ready for whatever comes next. He looks up from under his eyelashes at Koushi timidly, like he is in no way the person responsible for this whole series of events occurring and Koushi—Koushi is going to make him feel so, so warm.

He starts off with his mouth high up on Shouyou's thigh, near his hip, and bites it, squeezing what could almost be a whole mouthful between his teeth before releasing to suck on the same spot, not gently this time. He wants Tobio to find the mark later. Shouyou inhales sharply, the movement of his stomach making his cock bounce. Koushi is going to get to that very, very soon.

But first he takes his time on Shouyou's thighs, because they are _genuinely_ good enough to eat. Smooth and soft, and so very readable, when he's turned on, when he's about to come. They are trembling slightly, a perfect visual to go along with the soft sounds he makes as Koushi licks and sucks and bites all over him, quiet hums and _"oh"_ -s, like he's having little revelations every time his skin is marked.

It's when his hips tilt off the ground at the sound of Koushi's mouth coming away from his skin with a wet slurp that Koushi knows he can progress. He rubs his thumb briefly over one of the dark splotches he's left, though they are slightly harder to see now that Shouyou's thighs are flushed red with arousal. He moves up, just slightly, trailing kisses over Shouyou's hips, his stomach, before kissing down the entire length of his cock.

Shouyou's socked feet slip over the carpet as he writhes in place, jerking reflexively when he's finally touched where he needs it. "Oh" turns into _"Koushi—"_ and then Koushi swirls his tongue over the tip of Shouyou's cock so his lips can follow easily after.

Very quickly, there are slender, cool (not cold—but not _warm,_ yet) fingers in his hair and on his shoulder as Shouyou grips onto him for dear life. Koushi goes down on him with the practiced ease born of countless lazy Saturday morning blowjobs, surprise shower sex, kitchen counter encounters. And lord, does he know how to work Shouyou.

"Oh— _god—_ " Shouyou gasps out, before he's arching up into Koushi's mouth, moaning wordlessly as Koushi meets him and sinks down, down, until his nose is in soft red curls that smell like Shouyou.

He swallows hard and pulls almost all the way off (because he can't deepthroat forever) adding a hand to help him stroke Shouyou, so he can better focus on all the little things, like flicking his tongue quickly and repeatedly over the slit of Shouyou's cock. It makes the younger man grab a fistful of his hair and pull tight. Koushi rolls his head from side to side, his lips twisting around the head of Shouyou's cock, and Shouyou gives in and starts pumping his hips, trying to fuck his mouth.

He's far gone enough that he's not expecting to feel Koushi's other hand sliding down against his ass, one of his fingers playing lightly against his entrance. Shouyou's eyes fly open wide, and belatedly, Koushi recalls they're in the living room, and not the bedroom.

He pulls away apologetically to say, "Two seconds, I'll be right—" but there's a tug on his sleeve and when Koushi looks back down, he sees Shouyou is holding a little black bottle. Koushi remembers that, ah, _he had this planned from the start._

It's always astonishing to Koushi that Shouyou, small, hyperactive, sweet Shouyou, who still scolds Tobio for his language, can be so stunningly sensual, and completely by accident. He's staring up at Koushi with his beanie completely askew from tossing his head, his clothes a mess, disheveled, socks pooled around his ankles. His cock is shiny and wet with spit, leaking over his stomach. He has brought a bottle of lube with him to the living room, because he wants to be warm—he wants to be fucked open.

Koushi has to remind himself that breathing is a thing he should be doing, because he's already light headed enough from how fast all his blood just rushed to his cock.

"Okay, Shouyou," he says, a little adoringly. He pours some of the lube onto his fingers and gets back down, lying between Shouyou's legs—for good measure, he gets them both up over his shoulders so the younger man's slender hips are slanted upward, giving him a better angle.

When he slips a finger inside Shouyou, it's like the world goes silent. The redhead doesn't make sound, he just turns his head to the side, eyes closing, lower lip caught between his teeth. As Koushi pushes in further, past the first knuckle, Shouyou raises a hand, pressing it to his mouth as his brow furrows while he gets used to the sensation. When Koushi curls his finger, Shouyou's mouth drops open like he wants to moan, but nothing comes out. He rubs his fingers over his lips before biting down on his fist, overwhelmed.

When Koushi adds a second finger, the noises start. Shouyou moans past his hands where they cover his mouth, helpless, desperate noises that don't quite mean he's ready, but are definitely a prelude to it. He starts to cant his hips, trying to help Koushi locate the spot he's searching for, and they find it together, when Shouyou presses his hips down on Koushi's hand and Koushi leans forward and rubs inside of him.

"Koushi, _there,"_ Shouyou suddenly stutters out. "There, there, _right_ there—" His voice is climbing higher and Koushi suddenly has thighs squeezing around his head, heels digging into his back. He is so close.

Koushi draws his fingers away and shoves his own pajama pants down. Up until now, he's been fully clothed and untouched, and the cool air of their apartment is shocking on his skin. He is _so_ hard, this is going to be—

The first touch of his own hand causes him to need _a moment._ He sucks in a deep breath as he strokes his cock, until it's slicked up with lube. Shouyou gets his hands down to hold his own legs in place, spreading them open while he watches Koushi, and Koushi— _definitely_ —has to pause again, clamping a hand over the base of his cock as he lines up with Shouyou, or he's going to come on the first thrust.

When he pushes in, it is _hot._ It is hot and tight and Shouyou is so _flexible,_ his knees and the tops of his thighs touching his chest as his legs slide back over Koushi's shoulders, locking him in place. Koushi presses into him slowly, slowly, and Shouyou's heels on his back bring him in closer again, until suddenly it's just skin on skin and he's bottoming out with a low cry of pleasure.

Shouyou has his head tipped back and eyes closed, and his lips are moving, but Koushi only catches the tail end of what he's saying.

"…so _warm_ …"

"I told you." Koushi cups his cheeks with his hands, and when Shouyou manages to look at him, Koushi kisses him, open-mouthed, running his tongue over Shouyou's soft lips.

When he rocks into Shouyou, it's with their tongues sliding together, messy and wet and hot. He gets so _deep_ in Shouyou's body at this angle, and it's so unbearably good that they're both getting wrecked, both crying out as Koushi starts to move neither slowly nor gently, snapping his hips sharply upward to bury himself inside Shouyou again and again.

He makes sure to drag his cock all the way out before pushing back in every time, makes sure Shouyou feels the full length of him, how much of Koushi he's taking inside himself. Shouyou is always so good at letting them know what he needs, what he likes, and this time is no different. His voice rises in volume and pitch—high, wanton noises that speak to just how much he wants it, how much he loves it. He gives up on holding his legs in the air and lets them dangle over Koushi's shoulders. His palms are hot now, and they slide, slick with sweat over Koushi's skin as he wraps his arms around Koushi's neck instead.

The thing is that Shouyou is just so _sensitive._ He likes it when he orgasms just from having Koushi or Tobio inside him, and usually only needs someone to get him off when they fuck him to his second climax, one after the other. Which he always, _always_ wants.

So right now, after all the teasing and touching and _fucking,_ he's nearly there. And Koushi is not far behind. Kissing is, at this point, not feasible, not with the way Koushi is rolling his hips. He buries his face in Shouyou's neck instead, and Shouyou's voice is right in his ear when he starts to plead.

"Feels so _good_ —" he cries, his little voice breaking. "I want—" He can't go on.

"What do you want?" Koushi gasps. "Tell me."

"—need you—" Shouyou tries again. The words come out a sob. "—cum inside me. Wanna feel you—"

This was obviously the plan—but it sounds so filthy when Shouyou begs him to do it that Koushi is fairly sure it may kill him. But if Shouyou wants to be filthy, he'll play, too.

"I will, Shou-chan," he murmurs, low and hot against Shouyou's neck. He knows the affectionate nickname gambit is always a winner, and predictably, Shouyou shudders in pleasure. He goes for gold, grinding his hips into Shouyou's, wanting Shouyou to feel his cock rubbing deep inside of him. "And when Tobio gets home, we can ask him to fill you up, too."

Shouyou comes off the ground with that, literally, his hips jerking into the air as pearly white ropes streak his stomach and Tobio's sweater. He clenches unbelievably tight around Koushi as his muscles spasm, and it's that and his cries of _"Koushi,_ yes, _yes,_ " that tip Koushi over the edge. His climax sends him collapsing into Shouyou's arms, gasping against the damp orange hair on his neck as he spills inside the smaller man. He breathes his name over and over and Shouyou runs his fingers through his hair, over his arms, until he's still.

When he pulls back, it's to see that lovely, joyous smile, the one that made him fall in the first place. Shouyou pats his face with his hands and just grins, and the hat has fallen off and there's cum on his (actually not his) sweater and he seems totally oblivious to the fact that his little feet in his little socks are still stuck in the air. And Koushi still thinks he looks adorable, and he _cannot wait_ for Tobio to be home, so he can show him this perfect boy of theirs.

He props himself up on his elbows to kiss Shouyou again. The legs finally come down, sliding off his shoulders so Shouyou can more easily push himself up and into the kiss.

When they break away, Shouyou says, "You think he's gonna be mad about the sweater?"

Koushi laughs. "We can probably convince him to get over it."

Shouyou's answering grin means he is totally, definitely, on board with that.

*

Three hours later, Tobio walks in the door with a brand new kotatsu, and is immediately accosted.

"Holy _fuck_ —your hands are _so cold_ —"

"About that," Shouyou says, with an impish gleam in his eye.

"Will you give me two seconds to set this thing up?"

"Ah, innocence," Koushi calls from the sofa. "We have learned of better ways to keep warm."

Tobio scowls. "Then why did I need to stop at the store for this?" When Koushi and Shouyou do nothing but watch him, he starts to look apprehensive. "…Is that my sweater?"

Shouyou smiles sweetly at him, right before he plunges his freezing hands down the front of Tobio's pants. The ensuing yelp is one they will not let him live down for weeks.

(Their attempts to convince him to get over the sweater prove _very_ successful.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey) for editing <3
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
